


Parker's Luck: A Field Trip Home

by LokiObsessionwithasideofStucky



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Irondad, Loki means his best, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Canon, Protective Avengers, Protective Tony, Ragnarok references, Team as Family, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, flash is an ass, he tries to murder but its for the best, peter and loki are pals, peter is a little shit with the pranks, peter lives at the compound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiObsessionwithasideofStucky/pseuds/LokiObsessionwithasideofStucky
Summary: Another Fieldtrip Fic, but with a few twists.I have no clue how to make summaries butPeter discovers he will be going to the avengers compound for a fieldtrip, he knows what will ensue so he asks Loki for help. Mischief happens.





	Parker's Luck: A Field Trip Home

**Author's Note:**

> So i love This trope and decided to try to write a field trip fic. I really hope you like it.  
> This is also a part of my fic "How Infinity War Should Have Ended" but this can totally be read on its own so i decided to also post it on its own.  
> Enjoy!

Peter was in gym class, it was the last class before he could go home, Ned and MJ were with him. They were supposed to be doing laps, but Director Morita walked in and demanded everyone to sit down at the benches for an important announcement. Everyone sat down. Peter, MJ and Ned exchanged confused glances.

 

Director Morita cleared his throat and addressed the crowd of teens. "Thank you all for coming here, I must apologise to your gym teacher for making you all skip class, but I just got news of an exciting thing. As you all know, the end of the year is approaching, and finals are just around the corner, but we still have a week left before you lot start studying, so we have decided to squeeze in a field trip. We have been trying to keep this news on the dark in case we were not permitted to go, but it is confirmed, on Thursday we will be going to the one and only Avengers Compound upstate."

 

Ned and MJ let out a laugh as they looked at Peter. "Why didn't you tell us?"

 

"Dad- Tony hasn't said anything about this. He probably didn't know. I'm sure Pepper had something to do with this and just forgot to mention it." Peter whispered at them.

 

"But didn't Pepper and Mr Stark broke up?" MJ asked.

 

"Shhhh." Peter hushed. "It's still not out yet, and yes they did. But Pepper is still CEO."

 

"Mr. Parker, if you could be quiet for a second that would be marvellous." Director Morita stared at Peter.

 

"Sorry sir."

 

"As I was saying." Director Morita said. "The avengers' Compound is divided into two sections, the living area of the Avengers and Tony Stark, and there is another section of the compound in a separate building which is where interns and people work. Although I'm sure you lot would love to see how they work we are only heading to the avengers section. It is a once in a lifetime opportunity—" Mr Morita kept explaining all the details of the trip but Peter spaced out half way through. He was only thinking of how to not make any of the avengers embarrass him. He hadn't even thought about Flash yet.

 

________

 

"Loki? Are you in there?" Peter knocked on Loki's door right after he was home from school.

 

"Come in Peter."

 

Peter walked in and saw Loki reading a book and a Loki illusion watching the tv. If he was honest he didn't know which one the real Loki was. "Hi Loki." He looked at both Lokis.

 

The Loki reading the book disappeared and Loki paused the TV. "How are you Pete? Did you finally get bored with school and decided to help me stab Thor?"

 

"For the last time Loki, no I will not help you stab Thor." Peter said. "Unless you help me disappear on Thursday." he said jokingly.

 

"Deal." Loki smirked. "Wait, why that specific day?"

 

"Apparently my class is doing a field trip here. And it will be bad, the avengers and Tony will probably embarrass me if they find out, which they will. And it's basically a field trip to my house, it's weird and my classmates-" Peter shut his eyes and groaned. "Oh no, and Flash is going to be there too. I don't want to deal with that idiot in my house. And then I will have to go to school in the morning just to come back here just so I can go back to the school so Happy can come pick me up. It will be hell Lokes. Hell!" Peter rambled.

 

"Easy there, you are speaking too fast even for me." Loki sat down on the bed. "Why are you worried about the Flash guy? I thought that puny mortal left you alone?"

 

"Uhh sure." Peter said unconvincingly. "But never mind that, no one believes me I have an internship with Tony. Which I don't blame them, but Flash will make a big deal of this, I just know it."

 

Loki had too many questions he wanted to ask about the Flash situation, but he figured that could wait. "Listen, it seems no matter what they will find out you live with Tony, or at least that you know him, am I correct?"

 

Peter nodded.

 

"Well, we might as well have fun with it right?" Loki smiled wickedly.

 

_____

 

After Peter spoke to Loki he felt better, he was no longer worried about Thursday thanks to the god. They had planned a few things that would make everything better, and since Loki was going to be around he could ignore Flash being Flash.

 

He walked up to Tony's lab to say hi to him, but he found the lab empty. "Friday, where is Tony?"

 

"He is at the conference room." Friday answered.

 

"Thanks Fri." Peter walked up to the conference room where he saw the avengers were in a meeting. They were speaking to what appeared to be a hologram of Everett Ross. Peter knew about him because Shuri had told him about Ross. He wondered what was happening.

 

Apparently the meeting was ending, and Tony walked out as soon as he saw Peter. "Hi Pete! How was school?"

 

"As usual." Peter shrugged. "What was that about? I didn't know there was an avengers meeting today."

 

"No need to worry about that, some last-minute things." Tony said, hiding away his worries.

 

"Okay." Peter said sceptically. "Anyway, I will be having a field trip on Thursday, and-"

 

"Where to?"

 

"Here."

 

"What now?" Tony said.

 

"Yeah, they told us today, we are going to my home for a field trip." Peter said annoyed.

 

"Why didn't I know about this? Friday, did I receive any news of this?" Tony asked.

 

"Pepper sent you a message with the field trip information but you were in a meeting sir."

 

"Well, that was unexpected." Tony stated.

 

"Please don't embarrass me." Peter pleaded.

 

"No promises." Tony ruffled Peter's hair.

 

"Daaad!" Peter groaned. He started calling him that every now and then.

 

"Peeeter." Tony answered back smiling.

 

"Well at least Loki will help me." Peter mumbled.

 

"What?"

 

"Nothing."

 

______

 

It was Thursday, the day of the field trip, and Peter didn't want to go. It wasn't because of the actual field trip, he was actually looking forward to it thanks to Loki, but he didn't want Happy to drive all the way to school just so he returned shortly after. Peter tried convincing Tony to stay there but that didn't work.

 

All the avengers knew about the field trip and had given mischievous glances to each other when they found out, Peter did not like that one bit. He pleaded to them to act normal which most of them agreed after a lot of convincing and bribing (with food), so he would only have to deal with Tony being purposely embarrassing. Loki had promised Peter he would be there since the morning, which meant getting up early and Loki hated that. Peter appreciated the gesture greatly.

 

Peter arrived at school to find his class waiting outside the school. They were waiting for everyone to arrive before getting inside the bus. He saw Ned and MJ waiting for him, so he walked up to them.

 

"Hey guys."

 

"Dude I am so hyped for this, I barely slept last night." Ned grinned.

 

"We have literally been there you loser." MJ said rolling her eyes but giving a ghost of a smile.

 

"It is still the avengers compound MJ it is exciting every time."

 

"Not for me, I live there and it's weird going with my school to tour my house."

 

"That must suck dude."

 

"It does." Peter agreed.

 

"Penis!" Flash yelled as he made his way to the trio.

 

"What do you want Eugene?" MJ glared at him.

 

"I thought you wouldn't come, you are probably scared they find out your lies Parker. Tony Stark doesn't accept internships from teens, I applied and got denied. Besides, Tony Stark wouldn't waste time on you."

 

Peter looked at him in the eye uninterested. "Sure thing." He turned around to Ned and MJ, ignoring Flash.

 

"You know we are going to the avengers compound right? Not the interns section. So how will you prove it is a lie if we aren't going to meet the interns." MJ smirked and showed him the middle finger.

 

"You will see Penis, I will tell everyone about the lies!"

 

"You do you." Peter didn't even look back at Flash which made him angry and walked away.

 

MJ and Ned were staring at Peter.

 

"What?"

 

"Since when do you talk back to that asshole?"

 

"Loki helped." He answered ominously.

 

The director started to call the students to get in the bus, the trio went inside and sat at the end of the bus so there was space for the three of them. And with their luck Flash sat I'm front of them and Director Morita sat three seats in front.

 

The ride was going well, Peter was talking to Ned and MJ and Flash hadn't been an ass yet.

 

"Do you think Thor will be there?" Ned asked.

 

"Sure, I mean he has no reason not to be and Bruce would have said something if he wasn't."

 

"Sweet." Ned grinned.

 

"So, you never told us, did Pepper ended up arranging the whole thing?"

 

"Yes, Tony did not have a clue of anything, Pepper texted me apologising for not telling me sooner."

 

Flash heard the last part and his anger exploded. "Stop it! We have heard enough that you work for Stark Industries, and now you are talking like you actually know them, especially Pepper Potts, she wouldn't know you, she is too busy planning a wedding and running a company. Stop it! You are pathetic."

 

Peter should ignore him again, but it was too early in the morning for wise decisions. "I know them, and what you believe is your problem now can you just shut up before I regret not telling Tony not to invite you?"

 

Mr Morita sighed and looked at Peter. "Peter, you are a great student, but you need to stop with the lies, it has been two years. You are almost a grown up you should stop with the internship rumours."

 

Peter rolled his eyes and looked out the window, he should have kept quiet. He became more eager to meet Loki for their plan.

 

They arrived at the doors of one of the buildings, which was the biggest one and the avengers' home. The teacher instructed that the students made a line and waited for instructions.

 

Happy appeared moments after with some type of ID cards on his hand. "Hello children, welcome to the Compound. My name is Happy Hogan and I will be attending you until someone comes to give you the tour. We will be handing out cards you must wear at all times or you will be kicked out of the premises. It is scanned by levels; the top level is ten. Level one is what you lot will have, meaning, you won’t have access until someone with clearance gives you permission."

 

Peter was confused, he literally lives there and has never in his life heard about the Card system, he just walks in. Ned and MJ also gave Peter confused looks.

 

Some kid raised his hand. "What Level card does the avengers have?"

 

"The avengers and people close to the avengers don't use the cards, they have unlimited access and can walk freely. It would be annoying to card access everywhere in your own home wouldn’t it?" Happy answered. "Now come on, get your cards." Happy handed out cards for everyone but Peter. But everyone was too busy to notice.

 

The students walked inside the building registering their ID cards as Friday welcomed them. He welcomed a few and the trio and Flash were the last ones.

 

"Thompson, Eugene. Level one." Friday announced. "Jones. Michelle. Level seven. Leeds, Ned. Level eight. Welcome"

 

The class looked at them weirdly as they walked in. Peter walked in after without a card.

 

"Welcome Peter." Friday announced.

 

"Hey Fri." He whispered so he didn't attract attention.

 

"Why doesn't Pen- Peter have a card?" Flash yelled, making everyone turn around.

 

"Because he doesn't need one, he has full access to everything I thought I explained myself with the Card system clearly but apparently not." Happy answered annoyed. "Now let's keep moving or we will be late."

 

Peter gave Happy a thankful smile as they walked. He was looking for Loki, who was supposed to be there. They were met by Rhodey, who was in his military outfit and gave Peter a wink when he saw him. Peter was doomed, he didn't know Rhodey would be there too.

 

"Hello children, hi Hap. I guess I am giving you a tour of this old place. I am Colonel James Rhodes. You may call me Colonel James Rhodes. Follow me."

 

Peter walked up to the front and slowly places himself near Rhodey. "Did Tony put you up for this?"

 

Rhodey laughed. "Nah, I had a day off, what better way to use it than to annoy my favourite nephew."

 

"Why am I not surprised." Peter said. "Hey, have you seen Lokes?"

 

"No kid."

 

"Peter, stop annoying Colonel James and return to the group." Mr Morita said.

 

"It's fine, I'm not annoyed by Pete." Rhodey looked at Peter. "But if you have to go back, return to the group kid."

 

"See you later, Rhodey." Peter walked next to MJ and Ned getting glances after calling him Rhodey.

 

"Our first stop is the training room." Rhodey showed the way to where Wanda and Natasha were training.

 

Everyone gasped when they saw the avengers.

 

"This is where the avengers train daily for their missions."

 

Peter snorted. "Daily? They are lazier than cats. They have trained a couple of times only, since I've been here." He whispered to Ned and MJ.

 

"Stop being so disrespectful Parker." Mr Morita hushed them as Rhodey talked.

 

Peter was quiet, and annoyed. He didn't understand how Morita still couldn't see he wasn't lying. This was going to be a long day if Loki didn't appear soon.

 

"Hello." Natasha stopped sparring and turned to the students. "I'm Natasha, this is Wanda, as you probably know already. Any of you have any questions?"

 

"Favourite fighting move?" MJ spoke up.

 

"Hi MJ." Nat greeted her. "Wrap your enemy's neck with your legs and make them fall down, then it's your choice to snap their necks or not."

 

"Cool." MJ smiled.

 

Director Morita was visibly uncomfortable with them talking about murder.

 

"How do you know MJ?" Flash asked loudly.

 

"Because she is cool." Nat shrugged. She recognised Flash and didn't like him. She looked around for Ned and Peter. "Hi Pete, hi Ned."

 

Peter and Ned waved. Peter was happy, since the Black Widow knew him Mr Morita would finally stop being an ass to him. He turned around to look for his director and saw him typing on his phone, he realised he wasn't paying attention.

 

"Now I'm sure you would like to meet the rest of the team. And I guess we will continue giving the tour as Rhodey has disappeared." Wanda said as she started walking out of the room. No one followed her as they were still in awe. "Well? What are you waiting for? We don't have all day."

 

______

 

They were all in the elevator, which was big enough for the class. And they were heading to the living room.

 

"Next is the living room. This is where some of the avengers spend their free time most of the time."

 

"Will we be seeing Tony Stark?" Flash asked with a smirk. He still couldn't believe Peter has met the avengers, but he didn't believe he met Tony.

 

"Maybe. He is usually not around at this time. Usually Steve, Bucky and Sam are here the most often."

 

The elevators opened and revealed Steve, Bucky and Vision. Wanda went to greet Vision and wrapped an arm around his waist. Natasha walked up to Steve and Bucky. "Hey fossils, I brought you some kids, so you can say hi. Be nice, they are Peter's classmates."

 

Steve nodded and straighten up, putting his Captain America persona. "Welcome, I wasn't expecting you to be so many." Steve faked smile, he really wanted to stop socialising and watch a movie with Bucky. "How is school treating you?" Steve received murmurs of different answers, but he didn't bother to try and listen to them. "So, I have no idea how tours around here work. Do you ask questions? Do we show you around?"

 

"I got this Stevie." Bucky laughed. "Quick tour, this is the living room as you can see, we watch movies with the team and spend our time here or in the kitchen. You will be visiting some labs later if Tony lets you and that is about it." Bucky was standing up purposely looking intimidating with his metal arm, he was having fun with the kids' reactions of him.

 

"Any questions to ask Mr Captain America? Or erm, the Winter Soldier?" Mr Morita timidly said.

 

"Weren't you a criminal?"

 

"That got sorted out." Steve said, smiling awkwardly.

 

"Why the beard?"

 

"Because it makes us match." Bucky said sarcastically.

 

Peter laughed at Bucky's answer, which drew him attention. Bucky and Steve saw him and smiled, turning their public facade into their usual selves.

 

"Peter!" Bucky said warmly, still with his serious expression. "Come here."

 

Peter walked to the front. There was no point in not saying hi, as the class might as well already figured his internship was real. Even though it wasn't. "Hi Bucky, hi Steve." He smiled as Bucky gave him a side hug and Steve a full hug.

 

"How is the trip going? Too boring?" Bucky asked raising an eyebrow as he looked at the crowd, who were all staring with wide eyes. All except MJ and Ned of course.

 

"Nah, we are only starting so the training room and here are the only places we have visited so far, I'm not bored yet. What about you two?"

 

"We were going to watch a movie when they appeared. You forgot to tell us they were coming today."

 

"I told you yesterday." Peter shook his head fondly. "Well you better say something to them before they explode, you have really big fans here."

 

"Fine. Who wants a picture?" Bucky and Steve said. All the hands were raised up while holding their phones.

 

While Steve, Bucky and Natasha were taking pictures with the class. Wanda and Vision left, and Peter was talking to Ned. Meanwhile, Flash was being bitter about Peter and complaining to his friends.

 

"How the fuck does Penis Parker know them? And know them well? Even if his internship was real, interns don't meet the avengers, much less act like  _ that _ around them. I'm not convinced." Flash groaned.

 

"Listen, I hate to admit it but how else would you explain it? They do seem to know him." One of Flash's friends said.

 

"Whatever." Flash scoffed.

 

"Okay people listen up, I just talked to some of the team and we will be visiting Bruce Banner's lab where you will get to meet the rest of the avengers, and if Tony shows up we might be able to go to his lab. Who knows." Steve announced.

 

"Now make a line and head for the elevator. Because of security protocols, elevators to the labs need to have small groups, so make groups of four and wait for further instructions."

 

They started moving the class to Bruce's lab, making Steve ride in the elevator with the first two groups, then Natasha went with the third group and Bucky went with Peter, Ned and MJ who were last.

 

Peter asked Bucky if he had seen Loki, and apparently no one had seen him today. The rest of the elevator ride passed with MJ and Bucky talking.

 

Once in Bruce's lab, the class dispersed to look around. Shortly after, Thor and Sam showed up, so most of the avengers were there. The class took turns speaking to each one of them, especially Thor. Since everyone was busy, Peter decided to excuse himself from the place and head with Ned and MJ to his lab. They had already gone there a few times, but Peter wanted to show them the improvement he had been doing with his web shooters and try to find Loki. His friends asked what the big deal was about finding Loki and Peter shrugged, telling them he had plans.

 

They stayed at the lab for a few minutes and headed back, he didn't want to get in trouble again. As it appeared Morita disliked him.

 

When they were about to enter Bruce's lab again they spotted Tony and Stephen walking to the elevator, probably to go to Tony's floor.

 

"Hey Tony, hi Stephen!" Peter called.

 

"Peter? What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be at school?" Stephen asked.

 

"Nope. We had a field trip here and my class is with Bruce in his lab."

 

"Is today Thursday? I thought it was Wednesday." Tony said. "Sorry kid, I forgot. If I had remembered I would have been around since morning."

 

"It's all good." Peter smiled. "But where were you?"

 

"Hong Kong. Stephen was showing me the sanctum there. You would like it. We should take you there sometime."

 

"Cool! And they can teach me magic!" Peter exclaimed.

 

"No!" Stephen and Tony said. They laughed at their immediate reaction.

 

"You are no fun."

 

"I already have someone close to me risking their life for the magic stuff, I'm not having that be two." Tony said.

 

"But magic!" Peter said dramatically, obviously exaggerating.

 

"You are going to make me go grey kid if you start doing magic, I got enough to worry about with your spiderling duties."

 

"You are already grey." Peter deadpanned.

 

Tony opened his mouth to say something but was in awe at the witty response.

 

"There really is two of you." Stephen looked at Tony lovingly.

 

"Shut up." Tony rolled his eyes hiding a smile. Then ruffled Peter's head as he usually did.

 

"Stop it." He laughed.

 

"Is that Tony Stark?"  Someone said.

 

They turned around and saw Peter's class peeking from the lab.

 

"The one and only." Tony said, making his way to the lab. "I see you have met the avengers... having fun?"

 

Everyone nodded enthusiastically.

 

"Alright, I can show you a part of my lab then you get some lunch, then questions, but no one can touch anything, or they will be removed off premises."

  
  


______

 

At the lab Tony showed some of his older projects. He would often meet Peter's eyes and smile before he continued explaining and showing off. The avengers were in the background with Stephen, quietly watching the class.

 

None of the class noticed as they were too busy looking at Tony. So, Flash didn't notice the avengers glaring at him when he decided to pick on Peter when Tony wasn't looking. Peter would of course ignore it and move but Flash wouldn't stop.

 

They spent around an hour there, before Mr Morita announced it was time for lunch and the group headed upstairs so they could eat what they brought.

 

The trio sat down away from the rest, so they could talk without people eavesdropping when Flash casually walked and sat next to them. "Okay Penis, I guess you weren't lying about the internship. But how did you make them pretend they liked you? An internship shouldn't be supposed to interact with them." He scowled.

 

"Because I am Tony's personal intern, I tend to spend it around him, therefore the rest of the avengers. And I didn't make them do anything, they just like me." Peter said.

 

"Too bad I don't believe you, I know you didn't give them money, you don't have any and Tony doesn't need money. Did they take you as a charity case?"

 

"Hey Pete! Come here for a second." Bucky yelled across the room. Steve and Natasha standing next to him.

 

Peter didn't bother answering Flash and headed towards Bucky. "What?"

 

"Is that kid bothering you?" He switched his warm gaze in which he was looking at Peter to stone cold glaring as he focused his eyes on Flash. Flash noticed and looked away.

 

"N-no?" Peter said unconvincingly. "Listen, it's fine don't worry."

 

"No, you listen, as your self-proclaimed grandfathers, we will kick his ass if you tell us. He shouldn't be bothering you." Steve said.

 

"I don't like him. He is being bothering you since earlier, I don't like when they do that to my nephew." Natasha said as she showed a hidden knife she had.

 

"Nat where did you even- I don't even care. Please just let it go. And don't tell dad- Tony. He would probably yeet him out of a window if he found out." Peter pleaded.

 

"Yeet?" Steve said.

 

"It's gen z humour for throwing something." Bucky explained. "I've been catching up on culture after your pranks." He told Peter after the look on Pete's face.

 

"Hello everyone." Someone who looked just like Peter yelled as he walked into the room.

 

Everyone froze as they realised that wasn't Peter. They looked rapidly between Peter and Not Peter to try to figure out what was happening. The avengers of course knew it was Loki, so they ignored it, but the Director and class were puzzled. Everyone was waiting for the real Peter to freak out that there was a clone in front of him, but Peter just waved at the non-Peter as he went to talk to him.

 

They started speaking in whispers, so no one would understand, leaving everyone in suspense.

 

"You took too long. Not cool." Peter frowned. "Where were you?"

 

"Sorry." Loki shrugged. "I fell asleep."

 

"Peter what is going on?" Mr Morita demanded.

 

Peter ignored him and grinned. Looking at Loki. "You ready?"

 

Loki nodded. "Abso-fucking-lutely."

 

"Hey Thor! Come here." One of the Peters said.

 

"No!" The other Peter said. No one knew which was the real one anymore. "Stop it." He said to the other him.

 

Then before anyone could process what was happening they got in what appeared to be a fight. And then Loki transformed into himself, revealing who was the real Peter and (carefully) threw Peter to the ground. None of the avengers moved, knowing better than to intervene between the two, as they realised it must be a prank. All except Thor, who went to help.

 

As Thor walked up towards Peter. Loki helped Peter up, with an arm around his shoulders and smiled. "Get help! Help." And threw Peter to Thor.

 

Peter landed near Thor, rolling on the floor before getting up. Thor walked to Peter when Peter turned around and stabbed him with a (fake) knife. Obviously not doing any harm.

 

Everyone was in shock that Peter stabbed a god and gasped audibly. Thor laughed. "Typical Loki moves."

 

"DID PENIS PARKER JUST STABBED THE THOR?" Flash shouted. He turned to the other avengers. "And you want him to intern for you?" He laughed "I mean, I knew he was an idiot, but he stabbed one of you guys, isn't that against protocol? I could be a better option for an intern." He rambled.

 

Flash didn't realise the avengers froze in their spot and murder glared at him when he started talking, slowly turning their heads at him. Even Loki, who was in the middle of stabbing Thor with an actual knife stopped. Loki locked eyes with Flash and did a knife cutting a throat gesture and he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

 

Stephen was thinking of sending him into a void. "Listen you dipshit-" he started but was cut off by Tony.

 

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" Tony hissed. His tone was so scary and ice cold the other students shrunk in their places.

 

"I could intern instead of him." Flash continued. "I-I wouldn't stab anyone. I am fit for the position."

 

As that was happening, Mr Morita sensed he should probably get the rest of the class away and ushered them to the other room. All the class but MJ, Ned, Peter and Flash left. Mr Morita stayed in the room too, even though he wanted to leave.

 

"Did you just call him Penis Parker?" Bucky pointed at Flash with his metal arm, making him look more intimidating.

 

"N-no??" Flash realised he fucked up.

 

"Don't lie to me." Steve said in his Captain America angry voice. "I don't like bullies." He looked down on him.

 

"You seem like a disgrace to Midgardians." Thor spoke up.

 

Bruce held Thor's hand and squeezed it before he let go. Then he looked at Flash. "You better apologise before I make the green dude come out. You wouldn't like that would you?" Bruce threatened. The avengers knew hulk wouldn't come out because of the problems they had since the Thanos fight, but they were shocked Bruce threatened someone, that was new.

 

Flash looked at Peter with fear in his eyes. "I- I'm sorry pen- Peter."

 

Before Peter could say something Tony spoke up. "Loki no." Tony was looking behind Flash. The rest turned around to see Loki with a sword ready to strike.

 

"Loki!" Peter exclaimed. "No! We don't kill humans remember? Put that down." He said panicked.

 

"But he deserved it." Loki said with hate in every word. "I already let him go last time."

 

"As much as I would like to support Loki at the moment I can't because of moral principles. But I am not totally against it..." Tony said, still looking at Flash.  "But Pete is right, you can't kill him."

 

"Fine." He took out a blue with black cube out of nowhere and froze Flash. Everyone started yelling at him. "What? I didn't kill him." He rolled his eyes. "Ugh. You are no fun." He groaned and unfroze him.

 

Flash looked terrified. Stephen wasn't going to admit it, but he was glad the kid looked so scared. Everyone got so fond of Peter they all became very protective of their new addition to their family.

 

"Tony I think he got it, that is enough." Peter said, looking between Flash and his mentor.

 

"I am not done." He said, voice still cold. He put an arm around Flash. "I know you want to apply for big colleges. Is that right?" His voice completely changed.

 

Flash nodded. "Yes sir."

 

"Well, if you ever bully my son or anyone else, you will be working at McDonalds your whole life. Do you understand?"

 

"Yes sir. I'm sorry sir."

 

"Good. Now off you go. Wait in the bus, you aren't welcomed here." Tony said, his voice was fake friendly, like the type of voice he used at interviews.

 

"I can portal him back home." Stephen said.

 

"No, Love, there is no need to." Tony said as Flash rapidly walked outside.

 

Peter started panicking now, he just processed what happened and realised he was probably in a lot of trouble with the school, after all what happened to Flash was because of him. He should have tried to stop Tony before. And Tony had called him his son in front of him and Mr Morita, who was watching everything from a corner. He really hoped the class didn't hear.

 

"Mr Morita was it?" Tony turned around to face the Director.

 

"Yes sir."

 

"Will you please accompany Steve to the conference room with your class, get everyone settled. I will be there in a couple of minutes."

 

Mr Morita nodded. "Come on you three you heard Mr Stark." He told MJ, Ned and Peter, who were the only students left in the room.

 

"Pete can stay." Tony said.

 

MJ and Ned nodded and followed their Director and Steve.

 

The avengers turned to look at Peter.

"I'm sorry." Peter looked down.

 

"Kid, why are you sorry?" Bucky asked.

 

"Because... of what just happened.."

 

"Listen, it wasn't your fault, that kid was an ass and he shouldn't have called you that." Natasha said.

 

"But you went all avengers mode. You probably scared him to death."

 

"As Nat said, he deserved it. And we didn't kill him. He is fine." Loki tried to assure Peter.

 

"Loki you almost stabbed him with a sword." Peter began.

 

"I wasn't going to stab him." Loki said in self-defence and Peter just stared at him. "Stabbing is usually reserved for people I like. Like Thor for example. Now this mewling quim... he deserved decapitation."

 

"Loki that's worse!" Peter panicked.

 

"Listen spiderling, this wasn't your fault, we are not mad at you so don't apologise." Tony assured Peter giving him a side hug. "But don't try to empathise with the jerk. He has been bullying you and you don't deserve that, and he paid for the consequences." Tony started walking to the door, still side hugging Peter. "Now let's go finish this trip so you and I can have a movie night with pizza?"

 

"Okay."

 

_________

 

Everyone was at the conference room waiting for instructions, when Tony, Peter and the other avengers walked in. Everyone stared at them, lowkey looking for Flash, who was last seen with them. When the students didn't saw him, they started murmuring amongst each other.

 

"Quiet." Tony said as he walked towards the front, silence met his demands. "Now, you all have questions, and are wondering where the ass- your classmate is. He has been excused from the compound for breaking rules." He had his sunglasses on, as he did when dealing with crowds. "Now, I suppose after the mishap that just happened I should answer some questions."

 

All hands went up and Tony picked one, it was one of Flash's friends. "What rules did Flash broke?"

 

"He insulted Pete. That just about breaks everyone's patience. You people are guests here and making fun of someone dear to us, instantly makes you disrespect us. Which breaks the house rules.” Tony explained calmly.

 

"And how come Peter stabbed one of you and is still there?"

 

Pete and Loki shared a quiet laugh at their prank.

 

"Pete is as if he was part of our team, he is part of this weird family here at the compound. Everyone cares about him dearly and we have become used to Peter's pranks around here."

 

One girl raised her hand. "Yes?" Tony pointed at her.

 

"W-was Peter's friend really going to stab Flash?" She asked stuttering. "We kind of overheard that part of the conversation." She mumbled.

 

Peter looked at Loki. "If you get in trouble that is on you." He whispered.  In return, Loki shrugged.

 

"Loki? No, he was just kidding. You know the Gen z humour you kids have nowadays." Tony lied.

 

"Loki? As in the one from the chaos in New York?" One kid asked. Murmurs erupted.

 

"Yes, but my brother has changed." Thor chimed in trying to calm everyone down, it was not working.

 

"Shut up!" Peter yelled. Everyone stopped and stared at their classmate. "This is Loki, he is not going to kill anyone. You might think you know him because of what he did in New York all those years ago, you might think he is evil. But you know nothing. It wasn't his doing." Peter paused. "You know the aliens who showed up about a month and a half ago? They are to blame, they made him do that. Now you will not be scared or talk about him badly." He ordered. "I-I may just be Peter Parker, some kid from queens but he is my friend and I will defend him." Peter finished his speech. "Plus, Tony is right, Loki knows about memes and vines, he knows our humour and was indeed joking."

 

Everyone was quiet, some of shock that Peter spoke like that, others were quiet because of the information.

 

"And, we would greatly appreciate if you didn't talk about my brother to other people, as you see, my brother is a sensitive topic in this planet."

 

Steve, who knew how to manage crowds to like him, spoke up. "What do you kids say? Want to help out the avengers? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity."

 

The class enthusiastically nodded, they were helping the avengers and it was exciting for them.

 

"That is the spirit." Steve said as he went giving high fives to everyone.

 

"And, as a generous gift, and a farewell gift for you all, I am giving everyone, this year's Stark Phones, just barely out of the market." Tony told them earning cheers from everyone.

 

And just like that, the Director and the students forgot the fiasco that had happened earlier and finished the tour with their new phones. Tony decided to let them visit the other section of the place, where the interns where, so they could look around. He barely went there at all so everyone was in shock to see him there. Nevertheless, they had a good time and by three in the afternoon everyone was back on the bus. Peter stayed there, as Tony had convinced Mr Morita to let him stay, at first he was adamant to let a student of his stay without confirmation of a guardian, but then Tony told him about the living arrangements with Peter and made him sign a confidentiality lease before they left.

 

Peter watched as his class left the area, everyone but Flash laughing and smiling.

 

Then Peter returned to his family for some pizza night and a Star Wars marathon.

 

He knew the next day at school would be busy with questions, but he could manage that. Besides, it was only one day and then the weekend with Tony's birthday coming up. He would be fine.

 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think? i hoped you enjoyed, dont forget to leave a comment or kudos! they are greatly appreciated.  
> You can find me on Tumblr as Lokiobsessionwithasideofstucky


End file.
